Tap On My Window Knock On My Door
by Nightlife Eyes
Summary: Vanessa just doesn't realise she's always climbing through the wrong window. rated PG PLEASE READ & REVIEW! one shot


**Title: **Tap on my window knock on my door  
**Fandom: **Gossip Girl  
**Pairing:** unrequited Jenny/Vanessa, unrequited Dan/Vanessa, mentions Dan/Serena**  
Summary:** one shot Vanessa just doesn't realise she's always climbing through the wrong window.  
**A/N: **title taken from Maroon 5 She Will Be Loved**  
A/N 2: **My first Gossip Girl fic, i don't actually like Jenny's character much and to be honest I support Vanessa and Nate, Dan and Serena, Rufus and Lily and Chuck and Blair but i can write just about anything so i did. Jenny just annoys me but hey i kind of like this fic. Hope you do too.

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own maroon 5/their songs, the gossip girl books or TV show.**

'_tap, tap, tap'_

Jenny has known Vanessa loves Dan as long as she's known Vanessa but Dan has always been oblivious to his best friend's affections, Jenny has heard Vanessa sneak into Dan's room at night 'just to talk' and leave disappointed when that's all they do. Jenny has taken to counting the stares from Vanessa to Dan that her brother ignores, she has taken to watching the blush creep slowly into Vanessa's face when she takes something Dan says or does to seriously, reads far too much into a simple gesture of friendship and Jenny has watched Vanessa swallow her tears and pride and hurt when she's yanked back down to Earth. Jenny has done all this and more, she's dropped hints to Dan that Vanessa likes him and hints to Vanessa it will never happen just to try and make something happen one way or the other, just to have it over and done with, just to try and ignore her feelings for the constantly heartbroken brunette.

The one thing she hasn't tried to do is listen to the _'tap, tap, tap'_ sound on Dan's window almost every night but she still hears it no matter how much she doesn't wish too. Jenny has tried to ignore her feelings, bury them, hide them, deny them she's even tried to transfer them, to Blair, Serena, Eric... anyone and everyone but Vanessa Abrams but it hasn't worked, Blair's a bitch, Serena's an airhead and Eric is gay while Vanessa stays perfect no matter what she does or says or how many times or ways she unknowingly breaks Jenny's heart.

'_tap, tap, tap'_

Jenny hopes Vanessa won't come a _'tap, tap, taping'_ on her brothers window tonight, her brother who doesn't see Vanessa how she should be seen, her idiot brother who thinks Vanessa is just his friend by choice, her pathetic idiot brother who's in love with Serena Van Der Woodsen, a girl he has no chance with, a girl who won't give him a second glance, a girl everything he isn't and a girl who wants something he can't give her. Jenny prays Vanessa will spend her night watching a movie or reading a book or maybe even _'tap, tap, taping'_ on someone else's window.

Jenny has tried to see what it is that Dan likes so much in Serena, she's tried to look past Serena's obvious good looks to the substance that simply must be there because if it's not than her brother is not only pathetic and an idiot but he's a hypocrite too, Serena is beautiful there's no doubt about that but Vanessa, Vanessa is breathtaking, soul stealing and mind blowing in a t-shirt and jeans. Jenny doesn't understand how Dan can't see how wonderful Vanessa is and how Vanessa can't see that Jenny can.

'_tap, tap, tap'_

Jenny closes her eyes and tries not to cry, Vanessa is going to get disappointed, hurt and rejected because Dan is too much of an oblivious, pathetic, idiot-hypocrite to see that Vanessa is in love with him. Dan doesn't deserve Vanessa's affection, he doesn't deserve the warm glances he never feels or heartfelt conversations he doesn't even realise he's having, Dan doesn't deserve Vanessa, as a friend or a lover or an anything in between and some days Jenny faces the reality that she might not deserve any of it either but those days are rare because those are the days she admits she's not only in love with a _girl_, her brother's best friend, but also that the love is unrequited. She doesn't like to think of whether or not she deserves Vanessa because then she has to think about how she's in love with Vanessa to start with. But she is, Jennifer Allison Humphrey is in love with Vanessa Catherine Abrams, a kind, sweet, caring, fun loving, beautiful, crazy, inspirational _girl_. This was not how Jenny had pictured her teenage years, in love yes, with a girl no, especially not a girl like Vanessa because Vanessa is not a fashionable, rich Upper East Sider but a calm and collected girl from Brooklyn and the best friend she shares with her brother in too many ways.

Dan is in love with Serena, beautiful, flawless, empty, shallow Serena, Dan overlooks Vanessa, funny, amazing, radiant, talented, smart, inspiring goddess Vanessa and Jenny wishes she could too.

Soon, Jenny hopes, Vanessa will realise that Dan doesn't deserve the blind undying unrequited love she has for him and that he doesn't want it either. Jenny does.

'_tap, tap, tap'_

Vanessa's climbing through the wrong window; at least Jenny can admit it tonight.

'_tap, tap, tap'_


End file.
